makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Phoenix Wright
Bio Wright first decided to become a defense attorney in his school days when he was falsely accused of stealing his classmate Miles Edgeworth's lunch money, and the class held a mock trial. In that moment when he felt alone, he decided that he wanted to become a defense attorney so that he could help people like himself who at that time had nobody to defend or believe them. Phoenix Wright has proven to be surprisingly hardy; he has chewed and swallowed a necklace made of glass and metal that potentially contained a fatal poison, and he has been hit over the head with a fire extinguisher and sustained only temporary amnesia. He has also fallen from a 40-foot high flaming bridge into a fast-flowing river (a river notorious for washing its victims away, never to be seen again) and walked away with nothing but a cold, and has shown the strength to bust down a 1 foot thick wooden door that was secured by a huge metal lock. Finally, after getting hit by a speeding vehicle and being launched 30 feet in the air, head-first, into a telephone pole, with enough force to break the bumper off of said car, the lawyer merely suffered a sprained ankle. These events lead many people to consider Wright a very lucky man. Movelist Skill Cards *Slip-Up: Wright slips on a banana peel and falls on the ground. This move hits overhead. *Investigation (Investigation Mode Only): Wright searches the ground for evidence. There are three evidence slots corresponding each to L, M, and H, and puts a piece of evidence in the appropriate evidence slot. If + S is used again when there is already a piece of evidence in that slot, he throws it at his opponent at a wide arc. Relevant evidence is illuminated in the bar, irrelevant evidence is darkened. *Paperwork (Court Mode & Turnabout): Wright throws a stack of papers at the opponent. Covers large vertical and horizontal range, and dissolve incoming projectiles, but move very slowly. Startup type and duration depends on the attack button used. It becomes Paperwork Storm in Turnabout Mode as Wright tosses even more papers. **QCF: The papers are thrown underhand (upwards arc). **QCB: The papers are thrown overhand (downwards arc). *Present the Evidence (Court Mode & Turnabout): Wright holds up one of the pieces of evidence he has collected, which have various effects. Presenting bad evidence or no evidence at all will embarrass Wright and leave him vulnerable. Uses the same inputs as Investigation. **Knife: Shoots three projectiles, one moving straight, one moving up at a 30 degree angle, and the other moving down at a 30 degree angle. **Flower Pot: Releases an anti-air projectile that travels in a high arc. **Photograph: Fires a fast moving beam that hits multiple times. **Cell Phone: Shoots a pair of orbs that remain stationary for a short time before locking onto the opponent. **Watch: Fires a large, fast travelling circle-shaped projectile. **Portfolio: Fires a circle-shaped projectile that floats straight up and explodes, causes hard knockdown. *Press the Witness (Court Mode & Turnabout): Wright walks casually forward while looking at a piece of paper, damaging the opponent, before presenting it to them, knocking them back. The distance he walks depends on the attack button used. This move becomes Break the Witness in Turnabout Mode and deals more hits and causes a Wall Bounce. *M-Maya!? (Investigation Mode Only): Wright's assistant, Maya Fey arrives and performs various assisting moves, such as tripping over to damage the opponent with the Medium and Heavy buttons (which hits OTG), or by projecting a purple energy shield that absorbs attacks and projectiles with the light button. When she appears, Wright looks back with a surprised expression and raising his arms while saying "Maya?!" . Should be noted that Maya can ONLY be used when she isn't already in the screen; you must wait till she walks out of the screen to be able to use any of her abilities again, including the Steel Samurai Maya Smelting Spell Card. *Questioning/Cross-Examination (All three modes): His trademark move. Wright will pause, before calling "Hold it!" complete with speech bubble. Contact with the speech bubble builds an invisible stun meter which will cause a dizzy effect, leaving the opponent open for attack. With 3 strong pieces of evidence and in Courtroom Mode, Wright will instead call his trademark "Objection!" (Bridge to the Turnabout). Contact with the speech bubble will send Wright into Turnabout Mode. Spell Cards *Steel Samurai Maya Smelting! (Available in All three Modes): Maya appears out of nowhere landing over Wright, intervening in the fight, and runs forward whilst flailing her arms with a barrage of punches that pushes the enemy through the screen. *Order in the Court (Only Available in Court Mode and Turnabout): The Judge appears in his shadowy gigantic form from Wright's nightmare, and slams his gavel onto the stage floor, creating a large shockwave, while saying "Order in the Court! OBJECTION OVERRULED!". This move hits Phoenix Wright as well; but luckily, he takes no damage from the hit, but it puts him in a knockdown state. Upon usage in Courtroom Mode, Wright returns to Investigation Mode, cleared of any irrelevant evidence. Last Word *Ace Attorney (Only available in Turnabout): Wright appears at his desk and accuses the opponent of committing the crime he is investigating during the match, unleashing an energy beam from his index finger that pierces and shocks the opponent with guilt. He goes on to present his evidence, electrocuting him/her, before unleashing a mighty "Take that!" text bubble which leaves the opponent in an explosion, as he/she suffers a breakdown in a typical Ace Attorney fashion. Misc. *Battle Intro: Maya hands Phoenix Wright some paperwork before running off. Wright then points to his opponent and says “Your honor, the defense is ready to present!” *Taunt (Investigation Mode): He looks around and says “You sure you’re not forgetting something?” *Taunt (Trial Mode): He strokes his chin and says “I spy….A contradiction!” *Taunt (Turnabout Mode): He puts his hands on his hips and says “I’ve got it!” *Victory Pose: He stands triumphantly and says “Well, look at that! Looks like I won the case, Maya!” Maya then start throwing confetti behind him. Winning Quotes I consider this case closed……..just some bad lawyer humor. Robots, monsters, and this huge dragon trying to take over... It's like something out of Maya's favorite show! I’m not a fan of stuff being thrown at me, but at least it wasn’t hot coffee! In battle, it's not a question of guilty or not guilty. Vs. Self: Another me? Maya, is this another joke of yours? Vs. Chun Li: Gumshoe told me some good things about you. I hope you can help me in this case. Vs. Asura: Be grateful your kid's still young. Mine's constantly forcing me into bankruptcy over hamburgers! Vs. M. Bison, Wesker and Dr. Wily: So these are the charges against you. Let's see here... Boy, this binder sure is thick! Vs. Strider Hiryu: So are you from Steel Samurai or something? Vs. Amaterasu: Hey, think you can give Detective Gumshoe some pointers on how to train a K-9 police dog sometime? Vs. Keine: That's quite the transformation! Not even Maya changes THIS much when she channels someone. Vs. Dante, Verigil, Firebrand, Trish and Remilia: You may be a demon, but at least you're not a Demon Prosecutor. I've met enough of those for a lifetime! Vs. Shikieiki: Hey, you can’t just judge people! You need some evidence to back it up! Vs. Morrigan: Unlike some people, I don't get thrown off by a nice pair while on the case. Vs. Demitri and Guile: And people say my hair’s wild….. Vs. Tron and Marisa: Don’t think about stealing. The evidence will be discovered and you’ll regret it too late. Vs. Juri: Just think….what would your dad say if he saw you now? Vs. Tenshi, Mima, Utsuho, Shinki, Nue, Seija and Yuyuko: I hope you've prepared a good defense, because these incidents you've caused make a really strong case against you. Vs. Meiling, Sakuya and Patchouli: Look, I'm sure you're not that bad, so if you want, I'll act as your defense attorney for the Scarlet Devil case. Vs. Ryu, Ken, Sakura and Akuma: Says here, you've been accused of committing acts of vandalism on stationary automobiles and falling barrels. Care to explain? Vs. Roll, Alice, Cirno, Koishi, Kogasa, Medicine and Rumia: What a unique child...maybe it's best not to introduce her to Maya... Vs. Mamizou, Kagerou, Momiji, Jon Talbain and Felicia: Were you hoping to make a case in the name of wildlife protection? Vs. BB Hood, Wriggle and Mystia: I'm looking at a long list of reasons to send you to Juvie, little girl. Vs. Frank West and Aya: Don't get your hopes up. The next case might not be that news worthy. Vs. Suika: What's the legal drinking age in Gensokyo? You're looking way to young to me. Vs. Nitori, Jin, Hayato, Megaman, Bass and Zero: Do you even have a proper permit for those weapons? Vs. Cammy: I can tell you've done all you can to atone. Good thing, too, 'cause war crimes aren't my specialty. Vs. Yuugi: I'll defend you if you get tried for collateral damage, but don't expect me to decide the verdict. Vs. Tessa: Personally, I really don’t know any of this spirit channeling stuff. You should ask Maya about that. Vs. Satori: You know that trespassing is against the law, physically or not. Vs. Anakaris: A pharaoh must still answer to justice. Vs. Yumemi: I think Maya would be of better help in your project than me. Vs. Amingo: When your're in the Lawyer business, you see some strange stuff.... Vs. Sonson: Your grandfathers got a lot to answer for the collateral damage he caused, but I might let it go for his journey west. Vs. Spencer: I knew those charges against you were false. Vs. Hina: You think your power can help me with all my bills? Vs. Masamune: Do you have a license for all those swords? Vs. Kasen: I think you need a legal document for all those animals, young lady. Vs. Dan: If you want justice for your father's demise, I'm willing to be a prosecutor. Vs. Murasa: Sinking ships does not sound good on your case. Vs. Nick: You’ve got high charges for breaking and entering on you. Vs. Seiga: You’ve been charged with breaking and entering and robbery all while impersonating Santa Claus. How do you plead? Vs. Nero: Good thing your order is not above the law. Ending (Wright and Maya are seen in court with Dr. Wily and Tenshi as the accused and Shikieiki as the judge.) Phoenix Wight: And that, Miss Yamaxanadu, is why Dr. Wily and Tenshi are guilty! (She whacks them both with the rod of remorse.) Tenshi and Dr. Wily: OW!!!!!!!! Shikieiki: GUILTY! Miss Hinanawi, You will get 5 days of labor. As for you, Doctor, it’s hell for you! Dr. Wily: No! Please! I will change! I promise! Shikieiki: Begging will only add more days. Case Closed. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom